witchbladefandomcom-20200214-history
Sabine
Sabine is a lieutenant of the Angelus Warriors, and temporarily serve as the de facto leader when the Angelus is hostless. Sabine also expects to eventually inherit the position of being host to the Angelus power. Biography Sabine led the Angelus host during the absence of their mistress. She carefully eyed Tau'ma, who was in league with The Darkness, and viewing the two wielders of the Witchblade, Sara Pezzini and Danielle Baptiste begin to grow apart. Sabine then plotted to become host to the Angelus Force. Sabine wants to take both Witchblade wielders with her and control the balance, but Patrick Gleason chases Sabine away threatening her with Hope Pezzini whom he reminded vanquished the Angelus the last time they met. Sabine orders him to choose which wielder he wishes to save, forcing Patrick to ultimately choose Sara. Sabine then takes Dani with her and offers her help retrieving the other half of Witchblade. Dani then leads Sabine and a number of Angelus Warriors to the Brooklyn Bridge, which has been transformed by Sara's use of the Darkness. Dani instructs Sabine and the warriors to wait for her, however, the Angelus Lieutenant comes to Dani's aid just before she is stabbed by Sara who now wields the reunited Witchblade. Sabine and the other Warriors seem to be quickly overwhelmed before an Angelus possessed Finch arrives in time to save them and heal Dani. Although Sabine remains disappointed, she still claims that her only interest is serving the Angelus after the entity chooses Dani as its rightful host. However, Sabine despised Dani that by being able to retain her free will and is next seen plotting against her mistress with several other Angelus Warriors. She has sent a trio into the very depths of hell to retrieve Wheel of Shadows, one of the Thirteen artifacts said to be able to control time. When Danielle and Finch are attacked by a Chimera, Sabine arrives only just after Danielle kills the creature. She claims to have no knowledge of the creature until they arrive in the Angelus' realm and Danielle notices two residing there. Sabine claims she misspoke and then begins explaining the role of the Angelus (as Danielle is not smothered by the Angelus force as previous hosts are). Much to Sabine's (hidden) pleasure, Danielle sows the seeds of discontent by acknowledging Jackie Estacado as a friend, as he is the Darkness host and by virtue of circumstances, her enemy. Dani then returned to Earth upon realizing she left Finch all alone. During Mardi Gras, Jackie Estacado, the current bearer of the Darkness, chose to attack Dani. Sabine restrained her fellow warriors from aiding Dani, saying that their mistress must prove herself worthy. When Dani starts turning the table on Estacado to save Finch, Sabine then led the charge to aid her. After Dani and Estacado agree to a truce, she then turned to Sabine, asking why she didn't help earlier. Sabine lied that they sensed she was in danger. Taking note of Dani's wound, Sabine offered to take her back to her kingdom to heal her. Dani declined, stating that it would take more than a bite to kill her. As Dani flew off with Finch, one Angelus Warrior asked Sabine why aid Dani when Estacado could've killed her. She deviously states that if the Darkness killed her, then they are at war on his terms. When only one of the Warriors she sent to Hell returns with the Wheel of Shadows, she senses the Warrior betrayed her by purposely bonding with the wheel against her orders. The Warrior defended that had she not done so, she wouldn't have been able to bring the wheel to her. She also revealed that the wheel gave her a premonition of the future -- and Sabine was not the Angelus. Unconcerned, Sabine uses the Wheel to kill her, leaving only her skeleton behind. She then starts final preparations to take The Angelus away from Danielle. She confronted Dani in her home in New Orleans, and utilized the Wheel to age her then-girlfriend Finch into old age. Sabine then took Dani into Heaven, where she intended for all the castes of Angelus Warriors to witness her triumph. With the Wheel, Sabine was able to outmanuever Dani. Binding her with shadows, Sabine dragged Dani to the throne room, where she attempted to force the human into relinquishing the crown of the Angelus. As Dani was stubbornly refused, Sabine attempted to remove the Wheel off her chest, desiring to be in her true form for her ascension, only to find that it has bonded with her and thus, she cannot remove it. Dani takes advantage of this distraction to grab the spear embedded in the Darkness corpse and impaled Sabine on it. She then forced Sabine to restore Finch back to normal, before releasing her. Sabine was soon contacted by Aphrodite IV, who was under the employ of The Survivor, promising her revenge against those who had wronged her in exchange for her assistance unifying all Thirteen artifacts to destroy the world and create a new one. Teamed with Ian Nottingham, Alina Enstrom and the demon Mali, they went in search of the bearer of the Thirteenth Artifact, Ji Xi but failed. Nonetheless, the Survivor's plan was coming to fruition, as ten of the artifacts were captured. After the universal rewrite, Sabine is still in possession of the Wheel of Shadows. Category:Comics Characters Category:Comic Females